


Cherish

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cherish's her memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

Remus died in the final battle. He had married Tonks and had a son Teddy, but she would always cherish her memories of him. Remus was kind to her, she envied Tonks. She had a crush on him since her third year when he had taught at Hogwarts and she had figured out his secret. Hermione Granger struggled to give her heart to another because her heart cherished her memories of the love she felt for Remus Lupin. He had not loved her back, but he had understood her better than any other male and he had been her friend.


End file.
